


It's negative

by who_seeks_shall_find



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Innuendo, Love, Marriage, Negative pregnancy test, Unplanned Pregnancy, post-season 6, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity thinks she's pregnant.





	It's negative

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a few months ago and it was supposed to be a part of one of my series. Yet, it didn't seem to fit at all anymore. Therefore, I'm posting it separately. I hope you enjoy it although almost everyone has written something about the topic. Hopefully, I'm not stepping on someone's toes here because I'm sure someone has already written a fic like this before. Try to bare with me. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was almost home. Her shopping bag felt heavier than it actually was because of the things she had bought. She pressed the bag against her chest. There were three pregnancy tests in the bag. It had been really hard to sneak in to the pharmacist without anyone noticing. Yet, it had been even harder to sneak out. She had been especially scared that the press would notice and announce that she was pregnant even before she knew if that was the case.

She had just had this funny feeling for a while now and it had become hard to hide it. There wasn’t any nausea but still she felt like something was off. Besides, she was late although it was normal because she was under a lot of stress and pressure. She needed to confirm whether she actually was pregnant or not. She was becoming paranoid and Oliver was going to notice soon that something was off if he hadn’t noticed already.

Felicity tried to open the door quietly but she was startled by the jingle of her keys although she hadn’t anything to worry about. It was still early so William and Oliver should be out at least for another hour. She cursed under her breath. She was actually becoming paranoid. This had to stop. She felt too far away from her boys when she couldn’t be truthful. Felicity stepped inside and dropped her keys to the counter. She exhaled sharply as she heard noises from the kitchen. Oliver and William were back at home although Oliver was supposed to be at work and William at school. This wasn’t how she had planned this. She pressed the bag even closet to her chest.

“Felicity honey, are you home?” she heard Oliver asking.

Felicity gulped and replied: ”Yeah, I’m home. What are you guys doing here already?”

William’s voice came closer as he walked towards the lobby where she was: “Dad picked me up from school early because he wanted to spend some "quality time" with us.”

William made air quote marks with his fingers when he mentioned the quality time. Oliver also came closer his eyes fixated on the back which was in her arms: “That’s true. We were cooking and it would have been a surprise if you hadn’t come early. Why are you here already? Not that I’m complaining. I just thought you were preparing a presentation for your next meeting.”

As Oliver talked he came and kiss her forehead. Luckily, he hadn’t asked anything about the bag. Felicity could feel how her palms were getting sweaty and she tried to find a way to escape. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Oliver asked with a frown. He had already noticed that Felicity was acting weird.

“Oh, I’m fine. Actually, I suggest that we pretend that I’m not here and you can finish preparing the meal. I promise to be surprised when I come from the bedroom where I’ll be hiding, “ Felicity suggested hopefully.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Felicity. Come to the kitchen with us. I’ll pour you a nice glass of your favorite red wine and you can sit on the counter while we cook with William,” Oliver said and laughed.

William nodded enthusiastically behind Oliver’s back. Felicity needed to come up with another plan and quickly. She blurted: “I’ll just take a shower and I’ll join you later, okay?”

Both of her men nodded and William walked back to the kitchen. Oliver pressed one more kiss to her temple and whispered: “I wish I could join you to the shower but I promised to help William.”

Felicity bit her lip. How did her husband turn her on even now? She didn’t know how she had survived those six months when he was away. He had been back home almost for a year but Felicity still got bad chills when she was thinking about those six months. 

Oliver gave her a small wink and followed William. After Oliver and William had left Felicity took a shaky breath and almost ran to their bathroom. She locked the door behind her and emptied the bag to the sink. She leaned on the sink with her palms flat. She looked her reflection in the mirror as her thoughts were racing. Was she ready to be a mother for a baby? Was Oliver ready for a baby? Was William ready to be a big brother? Was it too soon? They hadn’t talk about a baby although the press and even their friends loved to speculate and joke about it. They should have had a proper discussion about this earlier.

Felicity was also scared that William would feel left out. That was the last thing she wanted. Felicity wasn’t sure how a baby would affect him.She needed him to know how loved he was. There had been this whole problem when William had thought that they just loved him because they had to. He had thought that they would leave him behind if he didn’t behave himself. Probably that’s why, Oliver had also decided to spend some quality time with them today. 

Felicity took a calming breathe and grabbed one of the pregnancy tests. She needed to do this so she would know what she was up against. Yet, that stick was even scarier than a needle. She needed to hurry up because soon Oliver or William would come to check if she was fine.

“Suck it up, Smoak. You’re a big girl,” she said to herself out loud and bravely started to follow the instructions.

After ten minutes she was almost ready. She just needed to wait for the results for a few more minutes. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and she almost fell in it when she heard Oliver’s voice behind the door. 

“What are you doing, Felicity? Is everything okay?” he asked and she could hear his concern.

“I’m absolutely fine, Oliver. I’ll be down in a minute,” Felicity said with a timer in her one hand and the test in her other hand.

Oliver tried to open the door but it was locked. Felicity immediately knew that it had triggered his panic. He knocked forcefully.

“Felicity. Open this door, please. I’ll break it if I’m not sure that you’re okay,” Oliver said in a stern voice.

“Oliver, please. Give me one more minute and I’ll join you and William in the kitchen,” she begged. 

“I’m sorry, Felicity. I really need to know what is going on and I’m not going to leave before you open this fucking door,” Oliver growled.

Felicity was trying to think her options because she knew that Oliver would break down the door if she didn’t open it soon but the test wasn’t ready. Quickly she put the tests back into the bag. She placed the bag under the sink before opened the door. 

As she opened the door she asked: “Happy now?”

Oliver eyed her suspiciously before he opened his mouth: “No, I’m not happy now. I need to know what is going on with you and don’t say nothing. The truth, please.”

Felicity looked into his eyes pleadingly and asked: “Can we go to eat now? I promise that I’ll tell you later when we have eaten and we’re alone, okay?”

“I want to know now,” Oliver demanded.

“I won’t tell you now and William is waiting for us. I want to spend time with our son and after that, we will talk,” Felicity stated as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

Oliver followed her like he was defeated. Felicity wanted to tell him but first she wanted to know for sure before telling him anything. Besides, William was really waiting for them and she didn’t want to ignore him or their quality time. Felicity and Oliver could talk about it later when she had gotten the result.

William was waiting for them in the kitchen. They started their meal and talked about their days and new projects. They shared details about their new dreams and thoughts. It was nice although Oliver was distracted and Felicity felt a little guilty about it. Fortunately, William didn’t seem to notice the tension between Felicity and Oliver. 

When they had finished their meals, Oliver asked William: “Do you mind if you go to play alone for a while, William? We can watch a movie a little later.”

William studied his father and after a while nodded. As soon as William had left the room, Oliver turned to look at Felicity. He grabbed his wife’s hands and held them. He kissed her palm softly and pleaded with his eyes. Felicity sighed and stood up without letting go of him. 

“Let’s go, Oliver. I need to show you something,” Felicity said and pulled him up.

They went back to their bedroom and Felicity instructed Oliver: “Sit down on the bed, please. I’ll be right back.”

Oliver sat down without saying a word. Felicity turned away from him and went to the bathroom. She grabbed the bag under the sink and walked back to the bedroom where Oliver was waiting for her anxiously. Oliver was rubbing his forefinger and thumb together as he always did when he was anxious. Felicity sat down next to him and laced their fingers together. Oliver stared at the back and gulped. Felicity squeezed his hand a little and then let go of his hand. She opened the bag but she didn’t look inside. First, she needed to explain to Oliver what was going on.

“I wanted to know for sure before I told you. Yet, when we’re having the dinner, I realized that we should share this moment. It was stupid from me to think otherwise,” Felicity explained.

Oliver looked at her with an anticipation and asked softly: “Do you think you’re pregnant?”

“Honestly, I don’t know what to think. Of course, there are signs and we’re having sex. A lot of sex. I love to have sex with you,” Felicity babbled mindlessly before Oliver cleared his throat.

Felicity blushed and bit her bottom lip. Then she continued: “Anyways, I was waiting for the result before you came and interfered my plan. That’s why, I don’t know anything yet. I think we should just check the result now together.”

Oliver looked at her lovingly and he said quietly: “I’m glad of my interference because I want to share this moment with you whether the result is positive or negative.”

Felicity put her hand to the bag and caught the test. She looked it cautiously while holding her breath. She felt a bang in her chest when she saw the results. It took a moment before she was able to look at Oliver or talk to him. Finally, she found her mouth again: “It’s negative. I’m not pregnant.”

She wasn’t sure what she was feeling and she couldn’t say what Oliver was feeling. His face was completely blank. They sat there in the silence and Felicity knotted her fingers together. She didn’t know how to start this conversation. Maybe she should have done this alone It would have been so much easier than looking at Oliver’s blank face now.

“What are you thinking?” Oliver asked after a while for Felicity’s surprise.

“I don’t know. I guess I’m thinking about you and what you are thinking. I really can’t say what is going on in your head and it makes me crazy,” Felicity answered truthfully.

“You’re worried about me?” Oliver asked cautiously and Felicity nodded.

Oliver unknotted her fingers as he talked: “I don’t know what to feel. I’m not relieved. I’m more disappointed and surprised. We have never actually talked about kids except William obviously. Do you want to have kids with me?”

Felicity couldn’t look at him as she spoke: “I have never really thought about having kids. I had messy childhood although I’m grateful to my mother. I love you and I love William. I love us as a family. I don’t know. Do you want to have kids with me?”

Oliver lifted her head with his index finger so they were looking at each other straight in the eye: “I’d love to have kids with you. I love our family more than I can never tell. I’ll respect your wishes and I want William to feel safe and loved. We have crazy lives but it can’t stop us having what we need or want so my answer is definitely yes.”

Felicity was stunned and a tear rolled down on her cheek. She had never imagined that Oliver wanted to have kids with her although they were raising a son together. She had never thought that it could be a possibility to have more kids. They were so happy and William was more than enough. 

“Wouldn’t it be greedy to want more,” Felicity said out loud before she could stop herself.

Oliver gave her a confused look and asked: “What do you mean, Felicity?”

“I mean that I’m more than happy now. We already have a perfect son who we adore. I already have you and there is never going to be anyone else. I have it all and it feels selfish and greedy to want more,” Felicity explained.

“I understand what you’re saying but I don’t agree. I agree that we already have it all and I would be perfectly happy if nothing changed. Yet, I don’t think it’s greedy or selfish to explore possibilities or evolve as a family. I have to also admit that I’d love to experience it all. I never got a chance to see William’s first steps or hear his first words. I missed so many years,” Oliver said sadly.

Felicity stroked his cheek and pressed her forehead to his shoulder while she said: “I’m so sorry for that. You’re a good dad and you deserve to be in your son’s life. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“Thank you,” Oliver said and pressed his lips on her palm.

They just sat there and leaned on each other. It felt blissful because of its domesticity. They didn’t worry about crazy people or the safety of the city. For a moment they were a husband and a wife who talked about their family and their wishes. They were just Felicity and Oliver. A grin grew on Oliver’s face with a sudden realization and he said smugly: “I think you said that you love having sex with me.”

Felicity blushed and snorted: “Like you didn’t know.”

Suddenly, Oliver took a grip from her hips and threw her to the bed. Felicity yelped and laughed. He positioned himself on top of her and pressed his lips to her pulse point. Then he said: “I was thinking of babies. We need to at least practice…”

He bit her collarbone and Felicity couldn’t think straight anymore. Her hands traveled all over his back and her legs wrapped around his waist. She starting to forget everything but then she remembered how they were supposed to have some family quality time. She gently pushed Oliver’s chest and said: “I think that we have all night for practicing but we now have a teenager who needs our attention.”

Oliver groaned a little but lifted himself off her and Felicity immediately missed his warmth. Oliver collapsed on the other side of the bed. He eyed her and said: “Spoil sport.”

Felicity stuck her tongue out as she stood up. Oliver was still laying down on the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands and slowly stood up. He offered his hand to Felicity.

As Felicity took his hand, she suddenly chirped: “What would you like to do next Monday? You have been a free man for a year then and I think we should celebrate it. Do you want to get presents?”

Felicity winked her eye and Oliver groaned. Obviously, it was an anniversary that Oliver didn’t feel like celebrating. Yet, his face lightened up. Then he said cheekily: “I wish we’ll practice certain things a lot. I also wish you won’t ever again lock the damn bathroom door. I really think that I’m going to remove that lock.”


End file.
